They Got A Hold
They Got A Hold is an adventure by TheBoyd. It follows a android called DAZI. This adventure allowed a large level of interactivity with the readers, first letting them speak directly to DAZI, then allowing them to become characters in the hackers base which she visits. Plot DAZI wakes up naked and covered in blood, with no memory of who she is or what happened to her. She hears the voices of people posting commands. She talks to them trying to figure out who they are, and who she is. After grabbing some clothes out of a dumpster she heads out through the war torn streets. It is not long before she is attacked by a watcher. She attempts to reason with it but it doesn't listen. She easily dispatches it and flees the area. She is grabbed by a man and pulled down underground. Once there she is addressed by Boyd who explains that she is an android, built by the United Sovereign Autocracy, the same group that bombed the city above. Something happened to her program that caused her to feel guilt and desert Usa. They, a group of hackers living underground, accidentally hacked in to her and have been communicating since. They didn't tell her too much at first to see whether Usa still had a hold. DAZI enters the hackers compound and begins looking around it. Some inhabitants try to convince her to fight for their side, but without much success as she just wants to be out of this war. One hacker advises her that she might find refuge in Darach, a country which has not yet been breached by Usa, very little is known about it. She meets up with some other hackers who want to head in that direction, Mick, Jarsha and Paul. They are just headed out when Usa attacks the city again dropping WMDs. The hacker base is evacuated and DAZI loses touch with any hackers other than Boyd. The group haven't left the tunnels where they planned. Paul suggests travelling to a run down train station and using a train for transport. They arrive and DAZI can see something that the others cannot, a ghostly girl. Characters *'DAZI' A Usa android who has somehow developed a concsiousness. She vaguely remembers the things she was forced to do by Usa and wants to be out of the war, to never have to kill again. *'Boyd' The leader of an underground group of hackers. Boyd now acts as a mouthpeice for any suggestions. He can be serious when necessary, but has a silly side as well. He thinks trains are fun. *'Mick' Mick is a rough type who is often found passed out in his room. He cares little for anything, not even appearing to hold his life in high regard. *'Jarsha' (Jarsha is controlled by Schazer) She is one of the hackers from the underground compound. She is fun loving and likes blowing stuff up. She is keeping her cards close to her chest on what her intentions are. She seems to enjoy rubbing people up the wrong way. *'Paul' (Paul is controlled by PawntoD4) Paul is a serious scholarly type. He has been described as something of a dork, even amongst a hacker community. Tropes * Color By Technicolor * Voices In My Head Category:Adventures Category:TheBoyd Adventures